


Missing

by WalaLang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blind Senju Tobirama, Gen, Good!Hashirama vs Bad!Hashirama, Hurt Tobirama, M/M, Multiverse, Protective Hashirama, Protective Izuna, Protective Madara, Protective Touka, Protective Uchiha Clan, Tobirama-centric, misuse of mokuton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Good Brother Hashirama being transported in the life of Bad Brother HashiramaThis fic inspired by me listening to the ost of Dark Phoenix: Dark, Gap, and Frameshift by Hans Zimmer the whole day
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC.

**————————**

The intelligence report started coming 5 months after the village was built.

It was sent to the office of Izuna, and all of the information in the reports are real, from assassins and its mission to pollute Konoha’s water and from the plague that will come from the winds in the north, it was all accurate.

And it continues for more than a year so he didn’t question it until it stops.

At first Izuna was not bothered thinking that maybe the person was just taking a day-off but as days turns to weeks and weeks turns to months he becomes worried.

And without the reports they become blind to every attack that has happened to the village.

He goes back to every report that was given to his department and studies it vigorously and then he spots something. The report was detailed the same as the guidelines that Hashirama has presented them when they started building the village.

Somethings not right, so he went to the tower to confront Hashirama and his brother.

Going to the Tower always gives him a very creepy feeling but as the head of the intelligence of the the village he’s supposed to know everything so he asks Hashirama and Madara regarding the guidelines, he also presented the intelligence report to the both of them with the two studying the reports that’s when he notices that Touka was still not present in the tower.

Hashirama then explained with a happy smile “Oh! She said she wanted a day-off and the elders approve that’s why I can’t say no, though I don’t know why she needed an approval regarding that. She said she don’t know when she will return stating that she will be staying with her cousin, funny thing is she’s have no cousin besides Tobi and me”

“Because she’s your heir, but since you’ve got a son your elders are now giving her freedom” Madara answered clearly irritated at the Hokage.

“Madara my friend, what are you talking about? Tobirama was my heir” countered Hashirama still looking at the papers happily.

“Hashirama, your brother is long dead. What are you talking about?” Madara is now giving Hashirama his full attention.

“What do you mean dead? He’s the one who drafted the treaty and the guidelines, and reading the intelligence report, he also the one who have written it.” Hashirama said smilingly proud at the papers in front of him.

“What the f*ck are you talking about you delusional tree?! You’ve offered us his eyes for hurting Izuna remember?! Wrapped in silk at the front of our compound with a note stating ‘Tobirama will never hurt anyone ever again’ Don’t you remember any of that?” Madara stands up and bangs his hands on the table “Which is a f*cked-up thing really cause why would you do that to your only brother?!”

Izuna stayed silent while Hashirama looks at them, the air around them changing drastically that Izuna has his hand in the handle of his sword as he explains. “Hashirama, after the battle that injured me, my brother stated that he will only accept your peace if you kill Tobirama because he thought Tobirama killed me. When the healers found out that it’s only a jutsu and my brother sees that Tobirama didn’t really hurt me we talked about accepting your offer, but that morning when where are supposed to send you a treaty that’s when we found Tobi’s eyes at the gates of our compound.”

Hashirama then stands up “What are you talking about Izuna? My brother’s on his lab.”

Madara sees the change in the eyes of his friend he then puts his hand in front of him calming his friend “Hashirama, even if you are right and Tobirama is not dead, he was never in the village, he has no labs in here. Talk to your trees Hashirama if you don’t believe me.”

And when Hashirama opens his eyes, all hell breaks loose.

——————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.
> 
> Further Explanation:
> 
> So when Good!Hashirama was transported in the village of Bad!Hashirama, nothing was changed because they followed Tobirama's guidelines, so he didn't see that he waked up in the different universe.
> 
> In this both universe Tobirama put some jutsu in Izuna to see as to what is wrong in Izuna's eyes, the difference is that in Good!Hashirama's universe he listened to Tobirama as to what happened and because he listened he was able to help Tobirama regarding healing the Uchiha's eyes and peace followed, while in Bad!Hashirama he dismissed Tobirama without listening to what really happened, peace happened but it's all Tobirama's effort.
> 
> Bad!Hashirama's last words towards Tobirama when was "Don't look at me with your demon's eyes!" So Tobirama thought that was a command so he took it out and give his eyes as an offering to the Uchiha together with some unfinished report regarding the Uchiha's illness in their eyes and the peace treaty he already drafted. 
> 
> Tobirama then gives the guidelines for the village to Mito and Toka.
> 
> In both universes, the Uchiha has a monument for Tobirama because he did cure their blindness and found out that Tobirama has been protecting them from Eye-hunters after the survivors come forward when they thought Tobirama is dead.
> 
> Tobirama continues to protect the village by giving them information but disappeared followed by Toka.
> 
> I already explained this part so that in the future chapters I can proceed without need to explain things :)


End file.
